wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
My Ixxx
My Ixxx '''(pronounced "my i") is the first indie single released by BiS. The single reached #83 on Oricon's weekly single charts, after their previous release (Brand-new idol Society), failed to chart. The cover image was taken in the forest of Aokigahara, where the music video for the title track was filmed. My Ixxx features on the album Bisukete, and rerecorded versions appear on IDOL is DEAD, Uryaoi!!! and Brand-new idol Society 2. An extended version of the S&L remix features on the mini-album ABiSCDiS. Tracklist # My Ixxx # Magnolia # animal # Split Brain Syndrome # My Ixxx (S&L remix with palm) Featured Members * Pour Lui * Hirano Nozomi * Nakayama Yukiko Single Information My Ixxx * '''Lyrics: BiS * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Magnolia * Lyrics: Ryuguu Jiiku * Composition: Emile (Kung-Fu Disco) animal * Lyrics: Pour Lui * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Split Brain Syndrome * Lyrics: Nakayama Yukiko * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta * Arrangement: Kusunose Takuya My Ixxx (S&L remix with palm) * Remixer: Schtein&Longer Music Video The video was directed by Niwa Takayuki, and shows the members of BiS naked in the forest of Aokigahara. This caused great controversy at the time of its release - to date, the video has been viewed over 4.3 million times and is age-restricted on YouTube. Remix The remix of the song, "My Ixxx (S&L remix with palm)", was done by Schtein&Longer. The tempo is noticeably lower and the arrangement is closer to the city pop style he is known for. This remix features quotes sampled from the movie Goodfellas, and it was covered on several occasions by BiS' labelmates Especia. An extended version of the remix was released on the limited-edition 12-inch split single ABiSCDiS, which features songs from BiS and their hip-hop alter-egos, DiS. Trivia * The liner notes for the single list Terashima Yufu (who had joined after the single and MV recording) and "Okuda Minami" as members of the group. Okuda Minami is only ever mentioned on this release and never actually joined the group. * Lyrically, the song centers around farewells, and was written in response to the graduation of Yokoyama Rina from the group. * "My Ixxx" is name-dropped in the lyrics to WHOLE LOTTA LOVE. * The music video was likely based on Sigur Ros' video for the song "Gobbledigook" - according to interviews with BiS members, Niwa showed them a music video by a foreign band featuring people running through a forest in the nude in order to demonstrate the concept. They added that "They people in the video looked beautiful, but when we did it, we just looked like Neanderthals." * Magnolia was originally written by the garage rock band Emile and never officially released - their demo "Kung-Fu Disco" was only sold on CD-Rs at a few of their live shows several years ago. * Magnolia is the favourite BiS song of Tentenko. * "Magnolia" is one of only two BiS songs never to have its lyrics revealed to the public, the other being IDOL is DEAD. GANG PARADE's Imi Nai Uta have been hidden in the same way. Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:BiS Releases Category:BiS Singles Category:BiS Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Nakayama Yukiko Featured In Category:Hirano Nozomi Featured In Category:1st Generation BiS